A Different Hope
by mylunarmoon
Summary: A twist in the story, where Ahsoka finds Ezra a year after his parents death and takes him in. This story will be written in a series of oneshots.
1. Prologue

" _Where are your parents youngling?"_

 _The boy didn't look much older than 7 or 8. His face smeared with dirt and his orange jumpsuit looked like it had seen better days. His hair was unkempt and uneven, but what caught her attention was the boy's eyes. Ocean blue eyes looked up to her with mistrust, caution, and fear but what really struck her was the rebellion and mischief lingering in his stare._

" _I don't have any parents" the boy responded as his gaze now held a touch of despair_

" _Are you alone?"_

 _At this question the boy looked down to stare at his feet. Shoulders stiff and hands clenched, it was obvious what the answer was. She felt her heart clench at the hopelessness that seemed to roll off the child. She knelt down so she was facing him, her heart clenching again when she saw him flinch._

" _I know what it's like to be alone. I have a ship not far from here. I have everything you may need; food, shelter, clothes. Would you like to come and stay with me?"_

 _The boy looked up, distrust lining his face but a glimmer of hope shone in his eye._

" _What's the catch?"_

" _Catch?" At this she let out a silent sigh, realizing the boys mistrust ran deeper than she could see. "There is nothing I require from you, but I would be lying if I said I didn't desire some company. I have been alone for a long time, and the ship gets very lonely from time to time. It would be nice if I were able to share it with someone."_

" _You are alone?" He whispered, a sense of understanding in his tone._

" _I am. But not for much longer I hope." She smiled and held out her hand. "Will you join me?"_

 _At this the boy looked down at her hand, a looked of contemplation crossed his face before he looked up and grinned, taking it. "Sure, it's not like I got nothing else to do"_

 _The togruta matched his grin with one of her own, standing up and beginning to walk towards her ship, never letting go of his hand. "Then come young one, you look like you need a bath"_

" _You have nooo idea" He snorted, not pulling away from her hold of his hand "I'm Ezra by the way. Ezra Bridger."_

" _Nice to meet you Ezra. I'm Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano"_


	2. A New Home

Ezra had to admit, life with the togruta female was nothing like he had expected. When he had first joined her, life wasn't so bad. She had feed him, clothed him, and treated him nicer than anyone had in the year he was alone. He knew she was trying her best to make him feel comfortable in his new makeshift home, to make him feel safe.

He saw it every time she would feed him and made sure he ate. He felt it every time she lead him to bed and stayed close until he fell asleep. The togruta made every attempt to lighten the mood with her small jokes and sassy personality, making him feel a sense of ease and enjoyment when she was around. The feelings of mistrust and cautious personality vanished in the second week of being with the togruta, allowing himself to bask in her presence and relish in the care being shown to him.

Ezra knew there was no replacing his parents, nothing in the world ever could. But he couldn't help but feel the same connection he had with them with this female. Her snippy personality, her caring nature, her easy smiles, her eyes filled with understanding and care, everything about her made Ezra feel welcomed and wanted. It gave him everything he had desperately missed from his parents and more. The togruta gave him what he lost the day his parents were taken; a new sense of hope for the future and a new home.

* * *

 _I've just started this story and have an idea of where I want to take it, but I am open to all and every idea you guys throw my way! Thank you!_


	3. Impulse

Ahsoka didn't know what she was doing.

Never in her years as a rebel had she made a decision without thinking things through, without analyzing every possibility and weighing every risk. And yet here she was, taking in a boy based on a moment's impulse. She spoke the truth when she told the boy she'd been alone. Although she was a rebel informant and talked to people constantly, she missed the intimacy and general relationship she could have with them. Though she interacted with people every day, it was always kept professional, short, and very bland. There was no friendship in these interactions, only a sense of understanding and mutual drive towards a common goal.

When she found the boy, the Force seemed to cling to him, cocooning him in a layer of protectiveness and melody. The boy was special to the Force and has been given a destiny Ahsoka couldn't even begin to understand. The melody of the Force drew her to him, but it was his eyes that enthralled her. Deep blue eyes that have seen the cruelness of the world firsthand, wallowing in despair yet shining with courage, hope, and a spark of rebellion Ahsoka often saw in her own eyes. In that moment Ahsoka knew she couldn't leave the boy, he was too important to the Force and she could not deny him what she herself yearned for; companionship. And so, without further thought, she brought the boy to her ship.

In the month the boy had spent with her, Ahsoka had been engulfed in a sense of peace, happiness, and nostalgia. After the boy seemed to become comfortable around Ahsoka and his new environment, she had come to know of his witty and sarcastic personality. Although the child was a delight and respectful for the majority of the time, he was not afraid to stand his ground or challenge Ahsoka with witty remarks from time to time, often drawing out her own snippy personality. Being with Ezra often brought out nostalgia of the past, of what once was and could never be again. The snarky, stubborn, and impulsive padawan she once was is no more, but Ahsoka sees her often in the boy. Looking at Ezra, both a reminiscent of the past and a hope for the future, Ahsoka can't help but be grateful of her impulse to take him in. He had given her a sense of peace with her past and new hope for the future.

As Ahsoka listened to the melody of the Force that seemed to entrap the child, she couldn't help but smile knowing everything was going to be alright. Whether she knew what she was doing or not, as long as he was by her side Ahsoka could face the world.


	4. Clothing

"Ezra? I know you have told me you wish to keep your jumpsuit, but wouldn't it be nice to have other choices? It's not like we can't get you other clothes..."

Ahsoka wasn't trying to be judgemental. She knew the hardships of surviving on your own, especially if the only thing you owned were the clothes on your back, but Ezra refused to wear anything but the orange jumpsuit she had found him in. She understood Ezra's attachment with his clothes, being the only thing reminding him of his past, and she understood his refusal to part with it, but it was getting out of hand. The suit itself seemed to become undone in various places and was constantly dirty since Ezra didn't trust it to not come apart when washed. Although there were various things wrong with the suit, what Ahsoka was most concerned about was that Ezra will soon outgrow it. When she had found him, the suit had already shown signs of being too small for the boy, even for his unnatural small stature. But the longer he stayed with her and indulged in a healthy diet, it became apparent that the suit will not last long on the growing boy; thus throwing Ahsoka into this dilemma.

"But I don't need other clothes _or_ other choices. I have my jumpsuit." Ezra replied, with irritation lining his voice. He didn't need anything else, why couldn't Ahsoka understand that?

"Ezra, your suit is becoming undone, it won't be able to survive for long, especially with your growing stature. I just think it would be good to get you some new clothes you can u-"

"I don't NEED anything else! I don't WANT anything else! You can't just take it from me because it's ripped and used! It's mine and I'm not letting it go!" Ezra yelled, furious that Ahsoka would even think of taking away his jumpsuit. Didn't she understand that it was his? Didn't she understand that it was the only thing he _had_ that was his? He didn't care if it was ripped and a little dirty. The suit was the only thing he had left, and he wasn't going to let anyone take it from him.

Ahsoka took a calming breath. She had expected this reaction from him, since each time she brought up the thought of getting clothes she was met with Ezra's temper and irritation. Most of the time she would concede and leave the boy be, but not today.

"I understand why you're upset. Your jumpsuit is probably the only thing you have from your past, from your parents" At that Ezra flinched, as he always did with the mention of his parents. She saw his shoulders begin to sag, his anger deflating as he seemed to remember his past. "I understand Ezra, more than you may know, but you must also understand that your jumpsuit will not last forever. Whether it becomes so undone that there's nothing left or you will grow too big to fit in it, one day you won't be able to wear your suit anymore, but that doesn't mean you have to get rid of it." At that Ezra looked up, glossy eyes showing confusion and a bit of hope at her words. Ahsoka gently smiled at the boy reaching out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Even if you get new clothes, you don't have to get rid of your jumpsuit. You can keep it, preserve it, hold on to it for as long as you like. I am not asking you to let it go, Ezra, especially with the meaning it holds, but you do need new clothes."

Ezra looked down at his feet, a habit she has noticed he does when thinking. "I don't have to throw away my suit?..."

Ahsoka smiled again, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance. "No Ezra, you don't have to throw it away. If you want to keep it we can even get it cleaned and I can help you put it in a protective cover so you can hang it in your room if you'd like."

"You'd do that for me?" Ezra looked up in a sense of awe, his anger completely forgotten. He knew Ahsoka was a kind person, always patient even when he blew up like this with her, but he never expected this.

Ahsoka smiled gently at the boy, knowing she finally broke through his anger and understood his need of reassurance. "Of course"

Ezra grinned, happy over the fact that he would keep his suit and glad Ahsoka understood his need to keep it. He knew Ahsoka had a difficult past, he often saw it in the way she was and how much she understood his pain. Not for the first time had Ezra been glad it was Ahsoka who had found him and he often wished he could do more for her instead of throwing these tantrums at her.

Remorseful of his actions, he laid his hand on top of the one she had on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to get so angry but when I thought you were going to take it away I couldn't help it. I'm sorry Ahsoka"

"It's quite alright Ezra, I know you didn't mean to yell and you were just frustrated, but you mustn't let your anger control you. It's alright to feel angry or hurt, but don't let it consume you to the point that it dictates your actions. One day it might make you do or say something you might regret."

Ahsoka held in a sigh when Ezra hesitantly nodded and mumbled a small "I'll try." She knew that his outburst was normal with his age and his ongoing frustration with her insistence, but Ahsoka was worried. It was times like these when the boy lost control that Ahsoka can feel the extent of the anger and hate the boy had. She knew it was never healthy for anyone to let those feeling fester, and it was especially dangerous for a force sensitive child like Ezra. She had to make him understand the danger of his anger and hopeful help him learn how to control his temper to avoid anything the boy may regret.

Ahsoka smiled and let go of the boy's shoulder, guiding him towards the entrance of the ship. "Well now that we have that settled, it's time to get you some clothes"

"Is it alright if I pick them out?"

"Of course. They are your clothes Ezra, you can choose whatever you like."

As Ezra grinned and began bouncing his way out of the ship, Ahsoka knew she a long road ahead with him, but that was alright. She had confidence Ezra would overcome his past and Ahsoka would be there every step of the way with him. So long as she was alive she would not let Ezra fall.

* * *

Hello. Because I always have trouble responding on this thing, I will put my responses here:

 **David** McCusker: **Can you please have Ahsoka use electric judgment you no the** down graded **version of force lighting developed by** plo kun **and you no he and Ahsoka have a history maybe he taught it to her and give Ezra two** lightsaber s **that can** be come **a double ended one please just think about** it **please**

 _As awesome as that would be, I want to keep this story as close to canon as I can. Because Ahsoka has never demonstrated the ability and has never shown to know how to use it, she wouldnt be able to teach it anybody._

 **Darth** goku:Can **you have Ezra have a double ended blue light safer with the blades slightly shorter you no like Darth** Zannau **just think about** it **please. Is Ezra going to go through Gray Jedi training and is** ahsoka **going to have Jedi** holocrons **and is** ahsoka **going to use electric judgment you** no **how close her and Plo** kun **were maybe he taught her and if you don't** no **what electric judgment is it is a** down graded **version of Sith lightning that Plo** kun **developed that is good at stunning and paralysis and only he could do but just think about this please.**

 _Again, I want to keep it as close as I can to canon universe so there will be no lightning. Ezras lightsaber design however, is up for debate. Because this story is following a different story line than canon, it is possible for Ezra to make a different design for his lightsaber. I have been playing around with the idea of a double sided lightsaber and have debated what color it might be, but for now I have not made a decision, and I probably wont until I get to that point (which will be a while) For the rest of your questions, you'll have to wait and see! :D_


	5. Decor

Ahsoka's ship was amazing.

When Ezra first saw it, he couldn't really believe his eyes. The ship was huge compared to anything he had seen before, but then again he hadn't really seen many ships while on Lothal. The ship itself seemed to be a bit old, but it was obvious Ahsoka took great care of it. Everything was fully operational and fixed in places where it had been damaged. The inside of the ship was great too and very big. He couldn't blame Ahsoka for feeling lonely at times, the ship carried an empty feeling to it with how big it was.

He remembered exploring each corner of the ship when he first got here. The majority of the rooms, with the exception of his and Ahsoka's, seemed to carry supplies and mechanical parts. The ship was fully equipped with anything anyone may need, but Ezra always thought it was missing something.

Gazing at the gray walls surrounding his room Ezra couldn't help but sigh in frustration. Something was missing. Looking around his room, he spotted his trunk holding a couple of things he had bought in the market with the credits Ahsoka had given him. Walking over to it in an effort to find something that could help him, Ezra grinned when he found the perfect item.

"This is going to be perfect!"

* * *

It was too quiet.

Ahsoka had become accustomed to Ezra's hyperactivity and was use to the loud noises of him running around or dropping things. Ahsoka didn't really mind Ezra's loud nature. It was a refreshing change from the silence she had dwelled in before. As Ahsoka slowly stepped out of her room, the silence was almost alarming. The meeting with Senator Organa over the holo had taken longer than she thought but hadn't worried since she knew Ezra could take care of himself and be respectful enough to knock before entering her room. Worry began to appear as she made her way to the boy's room without a noise from Ezra. She knew he wasn't in any danger, but this uncharacteristic silence was enough to worry her.

Coming closer to his room, she was surprised to see his door opened as well as the strong smell that began to assaulted her senses. Walking faster Ahsoka stood at Ezra's doorway and was immediately taken aback with the array of color that greeted her. Swirls of color decorated his room, some seemed random while others painted a picture of some sort. Ahsoka spotted Ezra immediately, dipping his hand in a jar of paint as he seemed to be putting the finishing touches on a picture of a loth cat.

Ahsoka smiled in amusement. Of course, Ezra would find the gray walls lacking, even she could admit that they were extremely dull. Looking him over she felt her smile turn into a grin when she saw the paint that decorated the boy's clothes and face. "And here I thought you couldn't possibly get dirty on my ship."

Ezra looked up at Ahsoka, immediately seeing the grin she held as they both looked down at his clothes. A bit sheepish at dirtying his new clothes, he scrubbed at them, hoping to chip some of the paint off.

"I didn't think I would get so dirty. I got a bit carried away with the paint"

Ahsoka shook her head in amusement as she came into his room, crouching down beside him. "That's alright Ezra, I'm only teasing. Did you do all this?"

"Yea! I felt like something was missing and I found these paint jars I had bought in the market a while ago. I thought it would be a good idea to use them and add some color to my room. Do you like it?"

"I do. Your drawings and splashes of color look much better than the gray walls you had before."

Ezra grinned in pride. He knew he wasn't the best artist but he appreciated the praise nonetheless. Excited to show her everything he made, he began explaining all the pictures around his room, making sure she knew what they were. Ezra glowed as he described his art, overjoyed that Ahsoka listened and seemed to enjoy his drawings. With his room covered in color, Ezra knew he found what was missing from the ship. And as Ahsoka seemed to enjoy the change of scenery, he wondered if she was willing to let him paint the rest of the ship….

* * *

Hello! Again because Im not sure how to reply on here I will post them at the end:

 **GarynFett:** **I will never understand how people think Ahsoka was able to train Ezra. She does not have the knowledge, ability, or maturity to train another. Really don't like these "Ahsoka is Ezra's master" stories just because of the time line and Ahsoka herself. Other than that, you're good at writing, and story was readable.**

Thank you for your review! Although you may not share my thoughts, I'm glad you enjoyed my writing. I understand your point of view, and if it wasn't for the way Ahsoka's character was presented in the Rebels show, I would have _never_ considered a story like this one. However, you must see the drastic change in character Ahsoka has grown into. Where she was once a snippy, bratty padawan she is now calm, confident, and a leader in her own right. The Ahsoka presented in the show is nothing like her younger self in the Clone Wars and is fully capable of leading a rebellion. Though I may understand your thoughts of Ahsoka's own lack of ability, you must also understand the skills she _does_ possess and how much of an asset it will be to Ezra. Ahsoka was 14 years of age when she became a padawan, much like Caleb dume, but unlike Caleb who was a padawan for a couple of months, Ahsoka was a padawan for 2 years. Not only that but she was the student of the chosen one, the greatest combatant of the Jedi order. Though she left the order and wandered for a bit, unlike Caleb, she never forgot or cast aside her connection to the force, keeping it strong and allowing it guide her for trials ahead. I am not saying Caleb, or Kanan, is not qualified or less than Ahsoka, but it's hard to argue that he holds more skills than her. Ahsoka has demonstrated that she does have the knowledge, ability, and the maturity to train Ezra for the times ahead. I hope I have provided you with enough information to understand why I believe Ahsoka would be able to train Ezra, and maybe even changed your perspective of this story line.


	6. Reminiscing

"What are you reading?"

Ahsoka looked up at the bundle of raven hair hanging from the air duct above her, smirking as he effortlessly climbed down and sat by her.

Lowering her data pad for him to see she replied, "I'm just going over a couple of logistics for a shuttle I found that needs repairing."

"You mean that piece of junk you brought over the other day?"

"Not everything is what it seems little one, and sometimes it just takes a little grunt work to make it like new again." Smiling she leaned down with her datapad showing him the schematics. "Although it looks like junk, the parts and engine seem fully functional. The only thing it needs is some purging procedures and simple engineering to fix all the wear it has from age."

Ezra looked at the diagrams and pictures shown on the pad. Crinkling his brow in confusion, he looked up at Ahsoka in a bit of awe. "You can understand all of this?"

"I can, but it took me a while to fully learn how to read these diagrams, then even longer to actually apply them to machines and technology."

"When did you learn all this?"

At this question, Ahsoka suddenly seemed to shut down. The smile she had held vanished, and her eyes now held a far away look in them, as if reliving something that was no longer there. Ezra had seen this look many times before. He would sometimes see it on his parents when they told him tales of life before the Empire ruled. They would get a gleam in their eyes, becoming trapped in the memories they were reliving. Although his parents often held a wistful look when they told him these stories, Ahsoka held a touch of despair. Even now as she was absorbed in her past, Ezra could see the utter despair and longing she always hid. Ezra always knew Ahsoka had a heavy past, and she hid her burden well, but for some reason, Ezra could always tell what she was feeling, what she was hiding.

She stayed silent for a while, probably trapped in reminiscing whatever memory she got lost in. Slowly, Ezra reached for her hand, gently tapping it in order to pull her back to reality. She registered the touch almost immediately. Instantly blinking a couple times before focusing back on him. She gave him a small smile and Ezra recognized it for what it was, a silent thanks.


	7. I Want to Learn

Ezra gazed down from the perch Ahsoka had placed him for 'safety reasons' as she worked on the inner workings of the shuttle. Ezra still didn't think the piece of junk would work let alone fly, but Ahsoka seemed convinced that the shuttle still had life. It honestly did amaze him how much Ahsoka seemed to know. Although Ezra knew the basics of engineering and was pretty good at hacking systems, watching Ahsoka work made him feel as if he knew nothing at all.

"Do you think you could teach me how to do these things?"

Looking up from her work, Ahsoka cleaned her hands as she began to rise out of the pit she had been working on. "You want to learn how to fix the shuttle?"

"Yea! But not just that, I want to learn how to read the diagnostic too and be able to fix things with them. I know a bit of mechanical stuff, but not as much as you. Maybe you could teach me a couple of other things too? You seem to know a lot about everything!"

Laughing a bit at the boy's sudden enthusiasm for _learning,_ she pulled herself up to sit next to him. "Well, I guess I could share my knowledge of mechanics with you and teach you how to fix things around the ship to get you started, especially since the majority of the things that need fixing are things you yourself have broken" At this she threw a playful glare as he sheepishly grinned up at her. "I could also teach you some languages I know if you are willing."

At this Ezra scrunched up his face in disgust. "Languages? Like what? Basic?"

"Although you deny it, your Basic does need work, Ezra. You don't seem to know how to read outside of the basic forms of the language, and your writing needs a lot of improvement."

Ezra looked down a bit in anger, "Well when you live alone on the streets you tend to forget what isn't important to your survival, reading and writing just didn't seem like a something I needed to know."

Gently patting him on the shoulder, Ahsoka replied, "I'm not reprimanding you, Ezra. I understand what you went through and know that learning how to read and write is the last thing on your mind when you're looking for something to eat. But now that you don't need to worry about when your next meal is going to be or where you're going to sleep for the night, you can learn. Besides Basic isn't the only thing I would teach you."

"What else would you teach me?"

"Well, because I have traveled around for a while, I have picked up on many languages. But the ones I would probably start you out with would be Basic, Aqualish, Huttese, and Shyriiwook."

"You know how to speak Wookiee?!" Ezra exclaimed, basically bouncing out of his seat in his excitement.

Smiling again at Ezra's sudden interest in learning, she nodded. "Technically I do know how to speak Shyriiwook, but because the language consists of mostly growling and howls, it is difficult for me, or anyone that isn't a Wookiee, to speak it. Most Wookiees, however, know Basic so speaking isn't really necessary, what is important is understanding the language."

His excitement calming a little with the information, Ezra titled his head a bit in confusion. "Can Wookies not speak Basic?"

"No, they cannot. Just as their language is hard to speak because our vocals do not have the same capacity as theirs, it is the same for them. They cannot make the sounds and words necessary for Basic."

Ahsoka looked at Ezra as he seemed to contemplate the information she was giving him. Although she was delighted that Ezra wanted to learn from her, she was a bit skeptical if he would actually follow through. Ezra never showed much interest in learning anything before, which was a bit disappointing to Ahsoka. Ezra had the natural ability to take in information in incredible speed, not needing a lot of instruction in order to learn something new. Although this ability could be due to his force sensitivity, Ahsoka knew it went beyond that. From her days in the order, she knew many Jedi did not have the ability to learn at the speed Ezra did, except for her own master. With the potential Anakin had, Ahsoka knew Ezra had the capability for more, but in the end, it was up to him.

"If you decide to learn Ezra, I warn you it will not be easy. It takes time to learn another language, especially one as difficult as Shyriiwook. I will respect whatever you choose to do, but I know you'll be able to do it. You have a lot of potential to learn Ezra, and I'd be happy to teach you anything I know."

Grinning a bit at Ahsoka's confidence in him, Ezra looked up with determination.

"I want to learn."

* * *

Thank you all for your patience! I have been slammed with midterms and life in general, so updates will be slow but thank you all for your comments and love for this story!

SonYukiGoku'sSister: **So if I understand correctly, Ahsoka is going to introduce Ezra to the Force but they'll be meeting the Ghost crew later on and Kanan becomes his master? I'm** really **, really liking this story. I like the last chapter a lot concerning Ezra's jumpsuit. It reminds me of when my aunt and uncle gave me my grandma's** pj's **as a reminder of her. That's a really special moment between Ahsoka and Ezra. Just like this chapter. Ahsoka is the cool mom/aunt/older sister Ezra needed at the time right? It's a feel good read to see them bond.**

 _Kinda. Ezra will be meeting the Ghost crew and Kanan later on, but Kanan will not take up the mantle of_ master _, that role will be Ahsoka's. Thank you! I really wanted to write something about Ezra's jumpsuit because I know how much sentimentality a piece of clothing can have. Although it is probably because he is a cartoon, I would like to think the reason Ezra never changed clothes in the show was because he held a sentimental value towards them._

 _The role of mother is not something I think Ahsoka falls into, that role will always belong to Hera in my opinion. Ahsoka seems more like an aunt if you want to put it in a family setting. Thank you for your comments! I am so glad you're enjoying this story!_

3: **You should make a chapter about Ezra getting mad about something and he sees all of these things around him flying around and it scares him because he doesn't know what's going on so he ends up running off the ship and going somewhere and Ahsoka has to find him. It would be really cool! And I also love your story :)**

 _I was actually considering doing a chapter similar to this, but it wouldn't occur until he actually starts training with the force. But I might incorporate some of this before. Thank you for your love! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)_

eye of sparta: **Amazing please continue. will we have** ahsoka **meeting over rebel cells or just the Phoenix squadron?**

 _I promise I will finish this story. It will take me time, but I will finish it even if it kills me lol._

 _Yes, I wanted to do some stories with Ezra meeting other people around the rebellion, especially Bale Organa since he seems to have a close(ish) relationship to Ahsoka. I was even considering having Leia and Ezra meet. What do you think?_


	8. Choas

It wasn't often that Ahsoka left for an intel mission. She was usually able to manage by contacting her benefactors and relaying the information through the holo, but there were times when her presence was needed. Ahsoka knew she wouldn't be gone long and she didn't worry much about leaving Ezra on his own. He was fully capable of taking care of himself, and with her ship well hidden, she didn't have to worry about Ezra facing any danger. So when Ahsoka returned after her two-day long mission, she was a bit surprised by what she found.

Ahsoka knew it was _**completely**_ possible to find the ship a bit messy without her taking care of it, but she was not prepared for the complete disarray that greeted her. As Ahsoka walked through the disaster Ezra left behind; she couldn't help but sigh in defeat. She knew the boy would be fine on his own, the ship had everything he needed, and he was capable of taking care of himself, but Ahsoka often forgets that he is a child. She underestimated his ability in causing disorder, forgetting just how much chaos children are capable of. Although Ezra was a sweet boy, respectful and smarter than most gave him credit for, he was still a child.

She let out another defeated sigh as she passed what seemed like a waffle wrapped in paper. Honestly, the things the boy comes up with are beyond her imagination at times. As she walked into the common room where it looked as if Ezra unleashed an explosion of color in his swirls of paint, she couldn't help but smile as she fingered a painting that seemed to resemble her.

Even though Ezra could be chaotic at times, Ahsoka honestly didn't mind. It just made her realize how lonely her life was before Ezra and how now, even with all this chaos, it reminded her that she wasn't alone, a comfort she relishes.

Although Ahsoka was a bit stunned in finding the ship in disarray, it wasn't anything too surprising. This was what one would expect to find when you leave an 8-year old boy to his own devices for a couple of days. Beginning her quest in the search for the boy, Ahsoka followed the trail of waffles, colors, and paper Ezra left behind, confident she will probably find him at the end of it. When she finally found Ezra in the cockpit of the ship, she fully expected to find him either trying to clean up his mess or trying to fix something he had broken. What she was not expecting was finding Ezra trying to feed space waffles to what looked like a white loth cat sprinkled in paint.

Ezra held the cat in his arms, stroking its fur with one hand while trying to feed it with the other. From what Ahsoka had seen of loth cats, they were very independent and temperamental animals. Never interacting with people and rarely allowing anyone to touch them, let alone hold them like Ezra was, yet this cat seemed perfectly content laying in his arms.

Ezra looked up the moment she came closer, immediately giving her a guilty smile at her unimpressed look. Using his most convincing expression, Ezra looked up at Ahsoka in the best wide-eyed looked he could.

"Can we keep it?"

* * *

"You're telling me, you found the cat outside, brought it inside the ship and left it asleep in a box?"

"Yes."

"But when a loud noise woke it, it panicked and ran off with you chasing after it and dropping the waffles along the way?"

"Yes."

"And the paper?"

"I was trying to create a litter for it."

"And the paint all over the ship?"

"I was painting before the cat got out, and when I chased after it, it kinda got everywhere."

Bringing a hand up to massage her temple, Ahsoka sighed again, a habit she noticed herself doing more often. She was honestly not mad at the boy, something she felt Ezra knew, but she honestly didn't know how to handle this situation. Looking back down at Ezra's hopeful eyes as he held the loth cat in his arms, she couldn't help but give in.

"If you wish to keep it, I need to know that you will commit yourself to the responsibility of taking care of it Ezra. That includes feeding it, cleaning it, and taking care of the… messes."

Ezra grinned, nodding his head enthusiastically. "I will! I promise! I'll take care of everything!"

Smiling at the excitement Ezra didn't seem to notice he was projecting, she allowed herself to bask in his brightness, letting it release her worry and stress into the force.

Ahsoka crouched down in front of Ezra, cautiously presenting her palm to the loth cat so it could familiarize itself with her, and approach if it wanted to. Surprisingly the cat seemed to jump at the chance to explore, sniffing and tentatively muzzling her palm.

"She's a curious one, isn't she?"

Laughing a little, Ezra grinned at the cat. "Not at first. When I found her outside and tried to approach it, she attacked me."

Raising a colored eyebrow, Ahsoka found it hard to believe the same cat purring into her palm had attacked anyone, especially the boy it had been cuddling with a few minutes ago.

Seeing her raised brow, Ezra laughed again at her disbelieving stare. "I know, I wouldn't believe it either, but she was very angry when she first saw me. So instead of approaching her, I sat down while holding out my hand and waited. I made sure to be very calm so she wouldn't be frightened and after a while, she came and just sat on my lap!"

Hiding her worry at the implications that meant, she smiled at the boy as he hugged the loth cat to his chest in a clear sign of adoration.

"What will you name her?"

Hesitating, Ezra looked down at the cat, biting his lip in a show of contemplation. He suddenly seemed nervous, shuffling his feet and looking at anything but Ahsoka. "I wanted…. I wanted to call her Mira, after-after my mother."

Ahsoka looked at the boy as he seemed to be avoiding her eyes. She was a bit surprised he offered up information about his parents, knowing how hard it was for him to talk about them. Although surprised, Ahsoka didn't see why telling her this would make him so nervous.

"I think that's a great name, Ezra."

As relief seemed to roll off the boy, Ahsoka suddenly realized why he was so nervous. He had believed she would disapprove. Sadly smiling at the boy and patting his arm in reassurance, she couldn't help but wonder if his fear of disappointing her would ever go away. She knew it was unlikely, Ahsoka was probably the only person to have shown him any amount of kindness in a long time. Because of this, he was afraid of doing anything to disappoint her, probably believing that if he did, she would leave him behind.

Smiling a little to lift the mood, she jokingly added, "Honestly, with the mess she created I thought you would have given her a more…. chaotic name."

Grinning at her jest, Ezra replied, "I would have but the name 'Ezra' is already taken."

Ahsoka laughed like she hadn't in a long time. It was moments like these that took Ahsoka back to the days with her Master, and how they would banter with one another, not unlike the way Ezra did with her. Just like her Master, Ezra seemed to be a lure for chaos, but that was alright. Ahsoka was always there to pull her master out of trouble, and she would do the same for Ezra.

* * *

In the spirit of Star Wars day, I was determined to at least get one chapter up. May the 4th be with you!

 **eye of sparta: **Please continue. Q how much intelligence are you giving Ezra? Q what sort of technique will you give Ezra, E.G. similar to Anakin, Obi-wan or a more Kannan skill set?

 _Thank you for your review!_

 _For your first question, I am assuming you are asking what Ezra's intellectual capacity will be? I have always believed Ezra to be intelligent in the show. The fact that he learned all his 'jedi' skills so quickly (especially since Kanan is not that great of a teacher), demonstrates his capacity for learning. He has a talent for learning and adapting that is clearly presented in the show but isn't explored in detail. Ahsoka has a lot of knowledge from her teachings at the Jedi temple and from her own life experiences. Because of this, Ezra has a great opportunity to learn a lot from her, and with his own capacity for learning, will most likely surpass her in knowledge._

 _For your second question, I think it might be a little of both Anakin and obi-wan. In terms of fighting skills and overall mindset, Ezra resembles Anakin in many ways. He isn't afraid to do what is necessary to survive and save his friends. He shows compassion and protectiveness towards others because of his experience of loss. And he definitely adapted Anakin's more aggressive fighting techniques. His wit, however, is all Obi-wan. Like him, Ezra tends to use charm and wit to get out of situations, or at least turn them in his favor._

 **Darth goku:** Can you give Ezra and Ahsoka some mother-son bonding time because relay like this idea

 _Thank you for your review! I don't really see Ahsoka as a mother to Ezra, but the idea is growing on me. Don't worry there are many moments you could associate with mother-son bonding time! :) Careful though some of them are all fluff but some will be aghast! Muhahaha!_

 **Guest chapter:** You should make Ezra meet bail Organa :) and I have a question. Q: in this story, does Ahsoka sort of mother Ezra In a way? And is Ezra stronger than Ahsoka in this?

 _Oh, trust me I will. I'm not sure exactly how yet, but it will happen. :)_

 _To answer your question; kinda. When I began this story, I never intended to depict Ahsoka as a mothering type. She may seem like it, but honestly, this is just her being kind to a boy who has nothing but the broken pieces the world has left him with. Ahsoka finds a kindred spirit in Ezra and does anything in her power to help him. I wanted to make it like Ahsoka and Anakin's relationship. Where he would care for her like a father, but was a teacher above all else. That's what I wanted to present. Ahsoka is caring and nurturing like a mother would be but is a mentor for Ezra above all else._

 _However, as I continue to write this story, I can't help but add in more parental moments between the two, because I feel as if this is something Ezra needs. Whatever you want to call it (whether its mother-son, teacher-student, aunt-nephew, etc.) go ahead that's fine. Just know that I'm not sure of it myself lol :)_


	9. Tradition

"I think I need to cut my hair."

Looking up from a report she was reading, Ahsoka looked across the table where Ezra was glaring at a strand of his hair. In any good day, his hair seemed to stick out all over the place, refusing to stay down no matter how much Ezra tried. In mornings such as this one, however, his hair often looked like a full mane of hair, obscuring the majority of his face. Tilting her head a little in thought, Ahsoka could see how the length of his hair could be a problem. Even now, he had difficulty eating without getting hair in his face and she could only imagine how frustrating that could be.

"I agree. Your hair only seems to be becoming more unmanageable as time passes. If you cut it, you could actually eat without spitting out a ball of your own hair."

Grimacing a little at how close to the truth that was, Ezra contemplated his situation. He wasn't really worried about cutting his hair, he was worried about how he was going to cut it. The few times he had done it before, he had just run a knife through his bangs so they wouldn't get in the way. Although he could do the same thing again, Ezra was hoping he could do a proper haircut since he now had access to actual scissors. The only problem was that he didn't know how to do a proper haircut.

A bit frustrated at his lack of knowledge and his growing hair, Ezra ran a hand through it, hoping to smother it back from his face. "Yeah, I was just hoping I could cut it properly this time instead of butchering it off with a knife."

"That might actually explain why your hair is so unmanageable. With different strands of hair being different lengths, they might cause some to splinter and stick out."

A little surprised at Ahsoka's knowledge, Ezra could only stare a bit dumbfounded at her as he asked, "You know about human hair?"

Chuckling a little at the boy's expression, she replied "Yes. Is it really that surprising?"

Blushing a bit in embarrassment, Ezra gave her a sheepish look. "Well no, not really. You do seem to know a lot about... well everything but I just assumed since you don't really have any hair," he said, gesturing to her montrals "I thought, you might not know about it."

"Just because I myself don't have any hair, does not mean I know nothing about it either. But you were right to assume I didn't. When I was younger, I must admit the concept of human hair fascinated me. Unlike other creatures, the hair humans had served no evolutionary purpose. Your species used it as decoration, rather than anything useful and I found that interesting, especially with the different ways they would change it. It wasn't until I… interacted with more humans that I learned about how to take care of it. I even know how to properly cut hair and if your interested, I could trim yours."

A bit taken aback by her offer, Ezra hesitated. While he trusted Ahsoka without doubt, he still couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical about her skills in cutting human hair. Knowing about it was one thing, but actually doing it is a whole different thing. Then again, who else did Ezra have? He certainly didn't know how to cut his hair, and no one on Lothal was willing to even look at him even though he was no longer a street rat. Sighing a little in defeat, he decided Ahsoka would be his best chance. Squaring his shoulders a bit, Ezra nodded in determination. "Okay."

* * *

Fidgeting a bit on the seat Ashoka had put him in, Ezra gazed at the scissors in her hand nervously. Sensing the boy's agitation, Ahsoka did her best to make the boy as comfortable as he could be. Moving to wrap a simple tarp she had found around Ezra, she decided that the best way to get Ezra to relax was to talk.

"Ezra, I can f-tell that you're nervous. Why don't you talk to me? As a way to distract yourself."

Fidgeting a little when he heard the sound of the scissors cutting, he took a breath. "I'm not really nervous, I mean….. It not like I doubt your skills or anything but I just….."

"You can't help but worry?"

Gulping a little in guilt, he couldn't help but feel shameful for doubting Ahsoka. "Yea…."

"Ezra, it's alright to be worried. I would be too if I were in your position, but you should know this is not my first time cutting hair."

Stopping himself before he jerked in surprise, Ezra turned his head a little to catch Ahsoka's smile. "It's not?"

"No. I have actually done this many times before, and although I haven't done it in a long time, trust me when I say I've done it enough to never forget how."

"Whose hair did you cut?"

At this question, the sound of the scissors stopped. Turning his head a little, he saw Ahsoka's smile turn a bit sad as she began threading her fingers through his hair. Fearing he touched a painful memory he turned in order to apologize, but before he could Ahsoka began talking.

"He was my …. teacher, and in many ways, a father I never had. " Running a hand through Ezra's hair, for a moment she imagined honey, auburn hair instead of raven blue. "His hair was a lot like yours," Ahsoka whispered, as in confiding a secret to him, "unmanageable even in the best of days, and because of this, he used a lot of gel to keep it in place. I often laughed and called it hair glue." Ezra giggled along with Ahsoka's soft laugh as she began to cut his hair again.

"One day, I caught him trying to cut his hair by himself and, as you could probably predict, he didn't do so well. It was honestly a miracle he didn't do any damage that couldn't be fixed. After that, I got lessons from a friend of mine on how to cut human hair. When my ma-teacher found out, he decided to make me his personal hair stylist, stating that the knowledge I had gained, should not go to waste."

Snipping at the last few rebellious strands of Ezra's hair, Ahsoka carefully brushed any remaining strands from his neck. "So it became our own special tradition, one that only we shared, and although I never got a chance to tell him, I always relished those moments of peace." Running a hand through his hair one last time, Ahsoka finally backed away, admiring her work of taming Ezra's once messy hair.

Although a bit sad, Ezra couldn't help but feel happy that Ahsoka entrusted him with this memory. This _special_ memory. It was painfully obvious that whoever Ahsoka's teacher had been meant a lot to her, to the point of being a parental figure for her, but Ezra was happy she had told him. After all, who better to understand her than him? A boy who had lost everything. His heart went out for Ahsoka since it seemed she had nothing left of her loved ones. Although Ezra also lost his parents, he still held some sentimental things from them, like his suit and a slingshot, but Ahsoka didn't seem to have anything other than the memories made.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yes, Ezra?"

"Is it alright….. if I could join your special tradition?"

Moving to face him, Ahsoka smiled as he looked up at her uncertainly. "I would love that Ezra." Turning around to grab a mirror from the table, she held it up to him. "But first you have to tell me if you actually like my work."

Grabbing the mirror from her hand, Ezra inspected Ahsoka's work. Marveling a bit at her obvious skill, Ezra looked up at her with a grin. "I love it! You did an amazing job!"

Smiling a bit at his praise, she allowed herself to run her fingers through his hair again, ruffling it affectionately. "Well then, from now on this will be our special tradition and our moment of peace."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I am so freaking sorry! Summer was absolutely chaotic and I didn't have a chance to write anything. I just started school as well so I'm going to be really busy, considering it's my last year of college. Updates are, unfortunately, going to be inconsistent but I am not giving up! This I promise! So thank you for sticking with the story, I will not let you down!

 **Arc-Fire:** Just a question, will Ahsoka introduce Ezra to the Ghost crew?

 _Yes! Ezra will be meeting the Ghost crew in line with the canon verse, meaning he won't be meeting them until he's 14(ish) years old like in the show. There is still much to explore and much to happen with Ezra's and Ahsoka's relationship, so it will be a while until the Ghost crew comes into the story, but they will be._

 **Guest:** question: Will Ezra start using the dark side or will Ahsoka keep him on the light at all times? BTW HUGE FAN :D

 _Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! To answer your question, yes. Ahsoka has seen a lot in her lifetime and her own experience with the Jedi order has taught her that the light is not entirely right and the dark is not entirely wrong. This will be further explained in the story but Ahsoka will allow Ezra to drabble in both the light and the dark side of the force._


	10. Admission

"You've decided to keep the boy?"

It was a simple question, asked with innocent curiosity and no sign of criticism in his tone, but Ahsoka couldn't help but feel a little defensive. Standing a little taller and allowing her hood to fall back a bit to show her face, she faced Bale through the holo. Putting as much conviction as she could into her voice, she replied with a steady, "Yes."

Smiling as if she were delivering news of the Empire's end, Bale nodded his head in approval. "I am glad you did, my friend. Although I warn you, a child is no easy matter. Take it from one who holds years of experience."

Relaxing a bit at Bales obvious approval of Ezra, she couldn't help but sigh in resignation as she remembered how many times Ezra has been anything but easy. "I know. I have already experience how….. difficult children can be. Make no mistake, Ezra is a wonderful child but he is still capable of much destruction."

Laughing a bit at Ahsoka's predicament, Bale responded happily, "My Leia has never been one for physical destruction, but make no mistake, she can demolish any grown man with a few sharp words."

Remembering Ezra's own moments of wit, she couldn't help but smile in amusement, "It seems that is a talent she and Ezra might share. How old is Leia now?"

Carrying the same tone of pride every parent holds when speaking of their child, Bale replied, "Right now she is 8 but will be turning 9 soon."

Humming a bit in contemplation, Ahsoka tried to recall Ezra's own age. "I believe Ezra might be around the same age, but I cannot say for certain."

Tilting his head in confusion, Bale questioned, "Haven't you asked the boy?"

"No, I didn't think it would be important and Ezra never seemed inclined to tell me."

A bit puzzled at this information, Bale wondered if the boy even knew his age, knowing most homeless children, especially ones with a past like Ezra's, didn't keep track of simple things like that. "Have you tried asking him? Or tried to find out anything about his past?"

"I- No. I have not."

"Why not?"

Frowning in thought, Ahsoka contemplated her answer for a moment. While it is true that she never felt the need to ask Ezra of his past, his entire demeanor made he clear he did not wish to speak of it. "I do not know much of his past, but he has told me enough to know that it is painful. I understand more than anyone how painful memories can be and I will not force him to relive it if it isn't necessary. He is a good kid Bale. I trust that he will come to me when he needs me, but for now, he needs time."

"I understand his need for time Ahsoka, but know that the past has a strange way of confronting us when we do not wish it, and it comes in many ways."

Recognizing the warning for what it was, Ahsoka nodded her head in understanding. "I know, and I assure you he will not face it alone."

Watching her carefully, Bale did not miss the tone of affection she held when she spoke of the boy or the pure conviction she had towards him. A bit amazed at the difference a few months with the boy had done to the togruta he couldn't help but wonder what had changed. "Tell me Ahsoka, what is so special about this child?"

Tensing a little at the loaded question, she couldn't help but feel guarded. "What do you mean?"

Not missing how she tensed at his question, Bale spoke carefully, sensing this may be a bit uncomfortable for the togruta. "You know exactly what I mean, old friend. You have found countless of children throughout your travels, and each time you helped them relocate. What makes this boy different from the rest?"

"He is not exactly a normal child Bale. He is …. _special_."

Knowing what the implication meant, Bale still frowned a bit at the obvious dodge, "You have met many _special_ children before Ahsoka. What makes Ezra any different?"

Ahsoka hesitated. She knew the answer to his question, but it was an answer she didn't want to admit to. There were many times she had considered relocating Ezra in order to help him find a home, a new family, and to ensure his safety from the empire. But every time she considered it, there was always something stopping her.

Leaning against the holo table, she let herself show the fatigue that had been haunting her for years. "I was tired for so long Bale," Ahsoka responded quietly, confessing what she herself could not always accept. "Tired of the same routine, the same battles, and always the same outcome. The continuous success of the Empire and the fails of our own cells left me in a very bleak and lonely state." Feeling a bit vulnerable at her admission she couldn't help but turn away in shame. She knew Bale would not judge, but she was still not use to confessing her own fears or weaknesses.

"But right when I was beginning to give up, I found him."

Remembering how she first found Ezra, she couldn't help but smile at the memory. "The force called to me and when I found him, Bale, it was like….. It was like I was meant to find him. I don't know why the force lead me to him, or why it seems so interested in him, but I know that I can not let him go. He gave me hope again Bale, and I hadn't even realized I'd lost it until he came into my life." Looking up, Ahsoka admitted quietly, "I _need_ him, Bale, just as much as he needs me."

Saddening a bit at Ahsoka's admission, Bale couldn't help but relate. Even he found himself feeling helpless against the Empire at times, feeling as if all their efforts were for nothing. He didn't know what he'd do without Leia and his wife since they are the ones who keep him fighting even when he loses hope. It was for this reason why Bale was pleased when Ahsoka told him she had decided to keep the child. Hope was something Ahsoka desperately needed, and now something she had.

"Then I am glad you found him, Ahsoka."

Looking at Bale and seeing nothing but sincerity, Ahsoka smiled softly. "So am I."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Thank you for your patience! Something to know about this piece; I actually wanted to add this one a little earlier but I never finished it until now. Also, if you follow my other fic ' _5 Stages of Grief'_ I am so sorry but I have been in a bit of a wwriter'sblock for a while. I will try to get in the next chapter soon! Again thank you for your reviews and all your love! I really appreciate it!

 **Guest:** This chapter was incredible like always! These two should seriously sleep with each other during the night once (like Ezra has a nightmare, tthings float, Ahsoka comes in and comforts him)

 _Thank you! You might actually be pleased to know that I have two chapters planned called 'Nightmare' and 'Illness' Both will include many comforting moments and one will show a loss of control of the force. *Gasps dramatically*_

 _I will try to finish them as fast as I can but life gets in the way sometimes so I do not know when I will be able to._

 **Guest** : WHOAAA! *dies from the PURE ADORABLENESS* I, honestly, was simply scrolling through the SWR fics looking for something new... And I found THIS diamond! I love how you've written them and actually breathed life into them, where your not just simply READING a story... But EXPERIENCING and SEEING it with your minds eye. Great job! ...Now for my question...: What will trigger Ezra into using the dark side of the force? Or the force, period? To save Asoka maybe? Or perhaps Mira?

~Loving every chapter, Hawkfeather

 _Thank you so much for your review! It makes me so happy knowing people actually like my story! I try to put as much attention to detail (emotional detail) as I can, mostly because it is the beginning of the relationship with Ahsoka and Ezra and I wanted to thoroughly explore that. I'm glad somebody noticed it!_

 _To answer you question, yes. There will be a trigger for Ezra in which he taps into the dark side. I don't want to reveal too much, but know it will (somewhat) mirror the way the show presented it._


	11. Loth-Rat

"I see you've taken in the loth-rat."

Ahsoka looked up from the fruit she was examining as she faced the human vendor behind the stall. Taking note of the sneer on his face, she turned to see his glare directed at an unsuspecting Ezra across the street while he played with Mira. Bristling a little at the way he looked at the boy, she shifted her body, blocking Ezra from his point of view and taking his glare with one of her own.

"I assume from your tone, you do not approve."

"That boy is nothing but trouble. Stealing from us vendors, causing problems for the town, I'm surprised the rat hasn't gotten caught and taken away yet. Believe me when I say, ya don't want that kid with you." Looking around as if to check if anyone was listening, the vendor lowered his voice as he leaned towards Ahsoka, seemingly unaware of her own rising anger. "I'm sure ya noticed the rise in troops lately, and I tell ya it's all because of him. Something gonna happen n' I don't advise being stuck with the loth-rat when it does."

Ahsoka had noticed the rise of Imperial troops but had assumed it was from the empire regulating a newly colonized world, not for an ulterior motive. A bit cautious of the human and his information, she couldn't help but be skeptical. "And what harm can an 8-year old boy possibly do that warrants the empire attention?" Ahsoka replied, noting the human took note of her mocking remark.

Twisting his face in anger, the vendor hissed through his teeth, "Ask the loth-rat and his dead rebel parents. They had something, something the empire wanted n' they took em' away. We thought it was over, but they're still looking, n' I bet it's because of him" he said as he jerked his head towards Ezra, "So I advise ya leave the loth-rat be. It'll be safer for all of us that way" The vendor pulled away, seemingly satisfied with his warning, leaving Ahsoka reeling with her anger and panic.

Did Ezra know this? Does Ezra know anything his parents were involved in? And what exactly did they have that would leave their son in danger? A bit overwhelmed with information and her own mounting panic, she quickly left the vendor without so much as a glance and went for Ezra. If the Empire really was looking for him, then they would have to act fast.

Feeling a sense of unease, Ezra looked up from his game with Mira and saw Ahsoka approaching. To anyone else, Ahsoka looks perfectly normal but Ezra knew better. Her shoulders were tense, her eyes were assessing the area, and her hands were kept close to her body, as if ready to reach for a weapon at a moments notice. Something was wrong.

He quickly grabbed Mira and carried her in his arms as Ahsoka seized his hand and lead him away from the market. Ezra noticed they were taking different roads back to the ship, and although he wanted to ask, Ahsoka's gentle squeeze told him it was not the time.

* * *

 _I'm sorry, I haven't updated this in a while, but life got in the way._


	12. Lonely

Ezra had always loved the fields of Lothal. When he was little, he remembered how he'd often run through the long plains of grass. Feeling his toes sink into the soft earth, finding comfort in the light of the sun as it illuminated the fields and casted away any haunting shadows that may have scared a little boy.

Nothing about it had really changed, except now instead of his mother's voice calling to him to come back home, it was Ahsoka's calling him back to the ship.

Ezra didn't know how he felt about that.

Tilting his head up towards the sky, he allowed the heat of the sun to warm up his face. Sitting on top of a bolder facing the seemingly never-ending fields, Ezra couldn't help but feel thoughtful today, and a bit lonely.

Ever since the day they left the market, Ahsoka had been a bit busier than usual. Ezra didn't really know what she did in her room all day, but he could guess that it was important. The first rule she gave him when he began living with her was to not disturb her when she was in there unless it was an emergency. Ezra, wanting to please the only person who had cared for him in over a year, agreed and promised to not go in there.

But he was still curious.

He had many theories of what Ahsoka did for a living. When he first came to the ship he thought she had been a pirate. It seemed like a legitimate theory since she had so many random things hidden around and the ship she lived in by herself was huge. But Ezra threw that theory out the window almost immediately when he saw her bring a whole crate of food to the homeless. Ahsoka was too nice to be a pirate unless she was a nice pirate, but that was highly unlikely.

After that theory was out, Ezra was convinced she had to be a smuggler. After all, she often brought home strange crates and items that often disappeared the next time she left for 'business.' But Ezra couldn't help but feel that wasn't right either.

Lost in thought, Ezra didn't notice when the sun began to set, or the shadows that began to creep closer as night approached. Fortunately, Mira happened to hate the dark so immediately upon noticing the lack of light, she rose from her perch next to the boy, clawing at his pants to gain his attention. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Ezra lifted Mira into his arms, stopping her before she ripped his pants with her claws.

Trying not to feel hurt that Ahsoka didn't come out to call him inside like she usually did, he tried telling himself that she was busy and she probably just forgot. That didn't make it hurt any less. Holding Mira a bit closer in order to comfort himself he said to her softly "I'm sorry Mira, I got a bit distracted. Let's go home."

Purring in agreement, Mira jumped out of his arms, landing at the bottom of the rock and looking up at him expectantly. Laughing a bit at how much personality one loth cat could have, Ezra began his trek down the rock.

Having lived in Lothal all his life, Ezra was quite skilled in rock climbing. There wasn't any rock he could not climb and he always felt proud of his skill. Feeling confident in his abilities, Ezra didn't put much thought into the fact that he had always climbed when the sun was high, nor did he notice how little light was left.

A misstep, a slip of his foot, was all it took to bring him tumbling down. The height in which he fell was nothing concerning and only left him with a dull ache on his back from where he landed. It wasn't until he moved his arm and was met with a sharp bite of pain that he began to worry.

As if sensing something was wrong, Mira immediately made her way over to him, meowing in distress as if asking if he was okay. Slowly getting up from where he had fallen, Ezra petted Mira in order to calm her as he inspected his wound.

It stretched from his elbow down to his wrist, coating the majority of his arm red with blood. The cut looked a bit deep but not enough to be life-threatening and the pain was durable. Deciding that the wound was not as severe as it looked, Ezra shrugged it off and made a plan to clean and bandage it once he got back to the ship. Carefully cradling his arm to his chest, Ezra began making his way to the ship, Mira faithfully following by his side.

In his time alone, there were many times where Ezra got injured. Whether it was from something simple like scraping his knees after a nasty fall, or any bruises left behind by the unforgiving fists of merchants, Ezra treated them all alone. Knowing the basic knowledge of treating an injury kept him alive and well, thankfully never encountering anything too serious. Which is why he didn't think much of the gash on his arm, treating it as any other wound he may have gotten.

Making sure to wash the wound and bandage it tight, Ezra nodded in satisfaction. Feeling proud as his own independence, he never considered telling Ahsoka about his wound. Making his way to his room, he climbed into bed ready to go to sleep. Feeling Mira curl up next to his pillow as she does every night, he turned off the lights and went to sleep, trying not to feel hurt that Ahsoka didn't come to bid him goodnight.

* * *

 _Its starting..._


End file.
